prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Deuce 'N Domino
Deuce 'n Domino was the name of a professional wrestling tag team consisting of Deuce Shade and Dice Domino, who were managed for the majority of their run by Cherry Pie and briefly by Maryse. The pair teamed together in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) from 2006 through 2008. Deuce and Domino first began teaming together alongside Domino's storyline sister Cherry, in OVW, WWE's developmental territory in Louisville, Kentucky. While working in OVW, Deuce 'n Domino, who at the time were known as "The Throw-Backs" and later "The Untouchables", won the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship on three occasions. In addition, they captured the Deep South Wrestling Tag Team Championship. The team were called up to the SmackDown! roster in January 2007, where the team underwent a name change to "Deuce 'n Domino." Three months after their debut, Deuce 'n Domino went onto win the WWE Tag Team Championship. After losing the title in August 2007, the group parted ways with Cherry, but replaced her with WWE Diva Maryse in May 2008. The following month, Deuce 'n Domino disbanded after a series of losses. After the split, Deuce was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the 2008 WWE Supplemental Draft. Domino, meanwhile, played an enhancement talent on SmackDown!. Cherry and Domino were released from WWE in late 2008, while Deuce was released in June 2009. History World Wrestling Entertainment Ohio Valley Wrestling Before forming a team, both Deuce Shade and Dice Domino competed in singles competition, occasionally against each other, in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)'s developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). In January 2006, Deuce and Domino formed a partnership with Domino's storyline sister, Cherry Pie, as their manager. The trio adopted a 1950s greaser in-ring persona, to become known as "The Throw-Backs". During their time together they underwent an image change, including changing their name to "The Untouchables" and dropping Shade, Dice, and Pie from their respective names. The team would become OVW Southern Tag Team Champions after Deuce defeated The Miz on March 19, 2006 in a singles match after Miz's partner, Chris Cage, left the organization and forced The Miz to defend the title on his own. The team, however, lost the title the following month to Roadkill and Kasey James in a three-way match, which also involved Kenny and Mikey of the Spirit Squad. The group soon began a scripted rivalry with the team of CM Punk and Seth Skyfire, including The Untouchables winning the Southern Tag Team title from them on August 2, 2006. The Untouchables later engaged in another rivalry with Sean Spears and Cody Runnels. They also won the Deep South Wrestling (DSW) Tag Team Championship after making a surprise appearance at a DSW show on October 5, 2006. They lost the South Tag Team Championship on October 12 to the Major Brothers. In addition, the team lost the OVW tag title to Spears and Runnels, prompting Cherry to leave The Untouchables to side with Spears and Runnels briefly before betraying them. The team won the tag team championship on another occasion, before losing them to Spears and Rhodes in a street fight, thus ending their feud. SmackDown! The team was called up to WWE's SmackDown! roster in January 2007, with the team going undergoing a name change to "Deuce 'n Domino." Despite the name change, they retained their greaser ring persona, adding to their ring entrance an arrival in a 50's era car. Deuce 'n Domino won their debut tag team match. On the February 2 episode of SmackDown!, the team defeated the then-WWE Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick in a non-title match. Deuce 'n Domino faced London and Kendrick in a WWE Tag Team Championship match at February's pay-per-view event, No Way Out, but lost when Kendrick pinned Deuce via a roll-up. On the April 20 episode of SmackDown!, they defeated London and Kendrick for the WWE Tag Team Championship when London was, in storyline, injured after missing a moonsault to the outside. Kendrick was left to defend the title by himself, and was pinned after being hit with the West Side Stomp, a finishing move performed by Deuce 'n Domino. Three weeks later, London and Kendrick competed against William Regal and Dave Taylor. Deuce 'n Domino interfered, causing Regal and Taylor to be disqualified. This made both teams number one contenders leading to a triple threat tag team match the following week where Deuce 'n Domino retained the tag title. At the June event, Vengeance: Night of Champions, after insulting former Tag Team Champions Tony Garea and Rick Martel, Deuce 'n Domino defeated Sgt. Slaughter and "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka to retain their title. During a tag team match with Cryme Tyme (Shad Gaspard and JTG) in late June, Domino suffered an injury, which was diagnosed as a broken nose and a possible broken orbital bone socket in his eye. The injury would keep him out of the ring for a month. Deuce n' Domino later engaged in a rivalry with Batista and Ric Flair. On the August 31 episode of SmackDown!, the team lost their tag team championship to Matt Hardy and the reigning United States Champion Montel Vontavious Porter. During the last few months of 2007, Deuce 'n Domino engaged in a short scripted rivalry with Hardy and MVP, Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore, Jesse and Festus, and Finlay and Hornswoggle. At the beginning of 2008, the team suffered a series of losses. At WrestleMania XXIV in March, the team participated in a 24-man Interpromotional Battle Royal, in which the winner would face then ECW Champion Chavo Guerrero later that night. Deuce 'n Domino, however, did not win the match. Split On the May 23 episode of SmackDown, Deuce 'n Domino parted ways with Cherry and replaced her with WWE Diva Maryse. On the June 20, 2008 episode of SmackDown, following a loss to Jesse and Festus, their second straight loss in two weeks, Deuce and Domino engaged in a fight with each other, and Deuce performed the Crack 'em in da Mouth on Domino. Deuce then threw his jacket over Domino, dissolving their partnership. The split was then further cemented when Deuce was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the 2008 WWE Supplemental Draft. Following the draft, Domino was predominantly featured as an enhancement talent—a wrestler who consistently loses to make his opponents look stronger—on SmackDown weekly. In August 2008, Domino and Cherry were released from their WWE contracts. The following year, Deuce was released from the WWE as well. In wrestling *'Finishing tag team moves' **''Crack 'em in da Mouth'' (Running low angle big boot to a sitting opponent's face performed by Deuce, usually set up with a snapmare from Domino) **Simultaneous cutter (Deuce) / diving double axe handle (Domino) combination – early 2007 **''West Side Stomp'' (Bearhug (Domino) / Jumping hook kick (Deuce) combination) *'Managers' **Cherry **Maryse *'Entrance themes' **"I'm All About Cool" by Jim Johnston Championships and accomplishments *'Deep South Wrestling' **Deep South Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (3 times) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) See also *Deuce 'N Domino's event history External links *Deuce 'N Domino profile at CAGEMATCH.net zh:Deuce 'n Domino Deuce 'N Domino Deuce 'N Domino Deuce 'N Domino Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:2006 debuts Category:2008 disbandments